Turbochargers may be employed with an internal combustion engine to increase efficiency and improve power output. Generally, the turbocharger includes a turbine wheel in fluid communication with exhaust flow from the internal combustion engine. The exhaust flow spins the turbine wheel, which in turn may spin a compressor to pressurize intake air for the internal combustion engine. The pressurized intake air results in improved efficiency and improved power output. However, based on the rotational inertia of the turbine wheel, it may take a period of time for the turbine wheel to reach an operating speed that results in improved power output.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a turbine wheel that has a reduced rotational inertia, which enables the turbine wheel to spin in a shorter period of time. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.